Polymerer - sammanfattning
TP6OR2 – Polymerer med Carina B Johansson (CBJ) – Kap 6 i boken - Titta på Critical questions på GUL och Key words i Phillips’ Science of Dental Materials för tentan - Key words: Polymerer, monomerer, makromolekyler, resiner, monomera dental resiner, syntetiska polymerer = “plaster”, termoplast-härdplast-elastomer - Poly = många. Meros = delar. Polymer = många delar. - Delarna i polymerer kallas monomerer. Mono = en - Polymerer är långa ordnade kedjor (makromolekyler) som består av många små repeterande enheter (merer) - Kol är vanligaste huvuddelen i polymerer - Polymerer används mycket inom tandvården och vi behöver därför ha kunskap om dessa - För att kunna göra välinformerade val vilka material vi ska använda, ex ej allergisk för pat, hållfast - Polymerer är naturliga eller syntetiska o Naturliga Organiska = biopolymerer i DNA, cellulosa Oorganiska = silikat i färg, grafit i blyertspennor o Syntetiska Organiska = polyeten i plastpåse, akrylat i protes Oorganiska = de vi använder, polysiloxan i avtrycksmaterial UPPLÄGG 1. ANVÄNDNINGSOMRÅDEN INOM TANDVÅRDEN 2. SAMMANSÄTTNING 3. KRAV PÅ DENTALA POLYMERER 4. EGENSKAPER HOS POLYMERER 5. HÄRDNING AV EN POLYMER (POLYMERISATIONSKEMI) 6. SAMPOLYMERISATION (COPOLYMERISATION) 7. DENTALA POLYMERER 8. HUR LÄNGE HÅLLER POLYMERER? 1. ANVÄNDNINGSOMRÅDEN INOM TANDVÅRDEN 1. Protetik = proteser och tänder 2. Operativtandvård = fasader och mycket i fyllningar 3. Ortodonti = tandställningar som sätts fast 4. Endodonti = guttaperka och kofferdam 5. Utrustning = tandtekniker blandar saker 2. SAMMANSÄTTNING GRUNDLÄGGANDE STRUKTUR - Mycket stora makromolekyler med kedjelika molekylstrukturer som kan anta obegränsat antal konfigurationer och konformationer - Konstitution = vad kedjan består av kemiskt - Konfiguration = hur ser kedjan ut i rymden, linjär/förgrenad/tvärbunden, påverkar kedjans styrka - Konformation = hur kan kedjan vrida och vända sig - En polymerkedja kan ha en konfiguration (ex rak) men flera konformationer (vrida och vända sig) - Eftersom de är stora makromolekyler utgörs de av flera komponenter à har inte en molekylvikt - Molekylvikten blir två genomsnitt istället: 1. Mn = genomsnittligt antal av repeterande enheter i kedjan 2. Mw = genomsnittlig molekylvikt (molmassa) av kedjan - En dental polymer kan ha Mw = 8000-39000, dvs de varierar väldigt mycket (se Phillips Fig 6.1) - Monodispersa polymerer = i DNA - Polydispersa polymerer = i odontologi POLYMERKEDJOR RÖR PÅ SIG --> KAN HA FLERA KONFORMATIONER - En polymerkedjas rörlighet = dess förmåga att anta olika konformationer - Konformationen begränsas av Intermoleylära krafter Om kedjan är tvärbunden Hur kedjan är trasslad Om det finns kristallina regioner i kedjan 1. Linjär kedja = rör sig lätt, som en skål med kokt spaghetti 2. Grenad kedja (lång- och kort) Med fler förgreningarna kan kedjan packas mindre effektivt à högre densitet à svagare bindning mellan kedjorna à lägre smältpunkt och styrka. (Med färre förgreningar (linjär) kan kedjan packas mer effektivt osv. Olycklig meningsbyggnad i handout) 3. Tvärbunden (förnätad/nätverkspolymerer/härdplast) - Har kovalenta bindningar (prickarna) mellan kedjorna à hindrar kedjorna att röra sig förbi varandra à mindre flexibelt material men ökad hållfasthet POLYMERER PÅ MOLEKYLÄR NIVÅ - Delar upp polymerer efter vad som karaktäriserar dem på molekylär nivå - Kemi = vilken mer-komposition den har - Storlek = ”molekylvikten” - Utseende/struktur = linjär, grenad, tvärbunden BINDINGSTYPERNA ÄR KÄNNETECKNANDE DRAG FÖR POLYMERER - Atomer och bindningar som bygger upp huvudkedjan = kol, syre, kväve, svavel - Atomer och bindningar som även förekommer i sidogrupperna = -H | -Cl | =O | -F - Undantaget är när huvudkedjan tillhör oorganisk kemi - Dvs den är i silikon eller polysiloxan i avtrycksmat, då består den av kisel och inte atomerna ovanför Primära bindningar/intramolekylära bindningar - Kovalenta starka bindningar mellan monomerenheterna inuti polymerkedjan - Dvs monomererna delar elektroner - Håller ihop kedjans ryggrad och olika sidogrupper Sekundära bindningar/intermolekylära bindningar - Svagare krafter mellan de olika polymermolekylerna som håller samman dem - Exempelvis vätebindning, van der Waals-bindning, dipol-dipol KOHESION = HUR POLYMERER HÅLLS SAMMAN - I boken = samlingsnamn för bindningen mellan molekyler och atomer i ett material - Inkluderar primära och sekundära bindningar - Styrkan hos kohesionskrafterna ger ämnet sitt aggregationstillstånd, dvs gas/vätska/fast - Sekundära bindningar (intermolekylära) avgör även fysikaliska egenskaper - Dvs kokpunkt/smältpunkt/löslighet Kohesion är avgörande för 1. Glastransitionstemperatur (Tg) – se nedan 2. Relaxation/minne i materialet 3. Viskoelasticitet 4. Krypning (creep) POLYMERER KAN VARA AMORFA ELLER DELKRISTALLINA - Beroende på hur molekyler i polymeren är ordnade bildas det amorfa (A) eller delkristallina områden (DK) - Amorfa områden = molekylerna ligger oordnat, de flesta dentala polymerer är amorfa - Delkristallint område = molekylerna ligger packade och parallella med varandra à bildar kristaller - En polymer kan aldrig vara helt kristallin, den är delkristallin - Fler kristallina områden leder till en starkare och hårdare polymer à högre smälttemperatur - Men de blir även mer spröda med fler kristallina områden (tänk dig is som är lätt att ta sönder) - Kristalliniteten kan minskas eller förhindras av 1. Bildningavsampolymerer 2. Kedjeförgreningar à försvårar kristallinisering, tvärbundna polymerer är nästan helt amorfa 3. Storasidogrupper à separerar kedjorna 4. Mjukgörare à separerar kedjorna - Faktorer som påverkar graden av kristallinitet 1. Kylningshastigheten – ju långsammare man kyler ner à ju fler kristaller bildas 2. Monomerernaskomplexitet – ju mer komplexa de är à ju osannolikare att vi får kristaller 3. Kedjeförgreningar – se ovan 4. Isomerism CRITICAL QUESTION: fördelar och nackdelar med ökad kristallinitet? 3. KRAV PÅ DENTALA POLYMERER (ingen polymer uppfyller alla dessa): 1. Mekaniskt stark 2. Lättmanipulerad – kunna forma den 3. Ge bra estetik 4. Kemiskt stabil både vid förvaring och i munnen 5. Biokompatibel 6. Ha rimligt pris och miljömässigt bra 4. EGENSKAPER HOS POLYMERER MEKANISKA EGENSKAPER - Spänningtöjningskurvor varierar beroende på polymerens mekaniska egenskaper FYSIKALISKA EGENSKAPER Hållfasthet och flexibilitet hos polymerer beror på: 1. Kedjelängd – ju längre à ju starkare polymer 2. Sidogrupper – polära grupper ger starkare bindning mellan kedjorna à starkare polymer 3. Förgreningar – raka, ofögrenade kedjor packar sig mer jmf med förgrenade à ger polymer med hög densitet och kristallinitet = starkare 4. Tvärbundenheten – polymerkedjor som är ihopbundna med kovalenta bindningar à hårdare polymer som tål högre temperatur à smälter inte och kan inte lösas upp i lösningsmedel FLÖDESEGENSKAPER - När man applicerar kraft på en polymer kommer materialet deformera antingen elastiskt, plastiskt - Eller en kombination av båda = viskoelastiskt - Dvs bara en del av materialet är elastisk, den andra delen är plastisk, avtrycksmat och tempurkudde CRITICAL QUESTION: what is the difference between elastomers and plastics? What causes some polymers to respond elastically to stresses and others to act viscoelastically? LÖSNINGSEGENSKAPER - Key words: chain length, crosslinking, elastomers, plastization, swelling VÄRMEGEENSKAPER - Glastransitionstemperatur (Tg) = när polymeren övergår från fast till flytande form - Den temperatur när materialet börjar röra på sig och böjer sig under sin egen tyngd - Tg viktig för användningstemperaturen dvs så tandtek kan jobba med material och vi kan härda det - Så vi inte jobbar för varmt med polymeren och den smälter - En linjär polymer kommer smälta fortare än en tvärbunden polymer, dvs Tg är lägre för linjär - Skillnad på termoplast och härdplast – vilken typ av kedja har de, vad händer när de värms upp/kyls ner? Beskriv och jämför värmeegenskaper, läs om detta i Phillips - Termoplast kan smältas och användas igen, det kan man inte göra med härdplast, den förkolnar 5. HÄRDNING AV EN POLYMER (POLYMERISATIONSKEMI) - Härdning = monomerer som länkas samman (härdas) till en polymer - Görs antingen genom additions- eller stegvis polymerisation ADDITIONSPOLYMERISATION - Monomerer aktiveras en i taget och adderas ihop à bildar en kedja - Sker hos PMMA, bis-GMA - Sker i tre steg: 1. Först initieras polymerisationen med värme, kemiskt eller ljus (fotoinitiator) 2. Sen växer kedjan, aktiverar monomerer en i taget 3. Sist avslutar man kedjan à polymerisationen avstannar - Konversiongrad = hur mkt dubbelbindningar (monomerer) som blivit enkelbindningar (polymerer) - Får en konversionsgrad på 70-75% - Vi får därför också restmonomerer - Polymerisationen påverkas negativt av syre, vatten, dålig blandning och om man inte härdar länge STEGVIS POLYMERISATION - Två eller fler monomerer kopplas ihop och det avspjälkas vatten eller alkohol - Dvs vi har en restprodukt à kondensationsreaktion - Sker hos silikon-gummi för avtrycksmaterial, PET-flaskor SKILLNADER MELLAN ADDITION OCH STEGVIS 6. SAMPOLYMERISATION (COPOLYMERISATION) - Homopolymer = polymer som består av en sorts repeterande monomer - Sampolymer/copolymer = polymer som består av flera sorters repeterande monomerer - Sampolymerer designar vi själv och beroende på de repeterande monomererna påverkas hårdhet - Luftstruparna som Maccharini gjorde på Karolinska var sampolymerer - Det finns olika typer av sampolymerer: 1. Alternerande = monomererna förekommer varannan 2. Slumpvis = finns ingen ordning i hur monomererna förekommer 3. Block = monomererna förekommer i stora block längs med kedjan 4. Grenade = en monomer har en annan monomer bunden till sig i grenar (om A är som stammen på ett träd är B grenen) CRITICAL QUESTION: what are the practical benefits of using copolymer resins for dental applications? – För man kan skräddarsy polymerer 7. DENTALA POLYMERER Dentala polymerer måste vara: 1. Av hög kvalitet, dvs vara kemiskt stabila för att funka i munnen 2. Lätta att arbeta med 3. Hårda men inte sköra – inte gå sönder om man tappar - Metakrylater (MMA, HEMA, bis-GMA etc) uppfyller dessa och används därför i dentala material - Vi använder akrylsyra, metakrylsyra och additionspolymerisation METYLMETAKRYLAT (MMA) - En monomervätska MMA som blandas med pulveriserad PMMA - Monomeren gör att polymeren löses upp och blir degliknande à kan formas à används i lösprotes - MMA polymerisas kemiskt, men även genom synligt ljus, UV-ljus eller värme HÄRDPLASTER - Tvärbundna kedjor med kovalenta bindningar (primära) efter polymerisation - Är permanent hård och kan därför inte mjukas upp vid uppvärmning, de förkolnar istället - Exempelvis epoxi och akrylat TERMOPLASTER - Linjära eller förgrenade kedjor med sekundära bindningar (intermolekylära) - Kan mjukas upp vid uppvärmning och hårdnar igen vid nedkylning - Därför kan man smälta PET-flaskor och göra nya (panta) - Exempelvis PET, polyeten (PE), teflon ELASTER - Polymermaterial som efter bearbetning i plastiskt tillståndblir mjukt med stor elastisk töjbarhet - Exempelvis avtrycksmaterial i silikon PLASTER BESTÅR AV POLYMER + ADDITIV - Varför har vi additiv? à För att förbättra egenskaper hos polymeren - Fillerpartiklar (i avtrycksmaterial) och glasfibrer (i kompositpelare) gör polymeren mer stabil - Initiatorer kan starta härdningen (fotoinitiatorer på tentan i termin 5) - Inhibitorer kan hindra för tidig härdning av polymeren - Stabilisatorer kan försvåra nedbrytning av polymeren om man vill förvara den länge - Färgämnen för fyllning/protes, färgämnena måste ha resistens mot kemikalier så de inte missfärgas - Mjukgörare – ftalater i barnleksaker och mjuka tofflor, diskussion om de är toxiska för oss FINNS DET HÄLSORISKER VID ANVÄNDNING AV DENTALA POLYMERER? - Fyllningar som vi härdat (polymeriserat) läcker ut restmonomerer, men de har inte stor hälsorisk - Ohärdade material läcker däremot ut mer och då kan man få allergiska reaktioner - En tandsköterska kan exempelvis bli allergisk när den torkar av verktygen från ohärdat material - Allergener i dentala polymerer: initiatorer, inhibitorer, stabilisatorer, MMA, HEMA och bis-GMA CRITICAL QUESTION: which components of denture resins are most likely to cause allergic reaction? - Alla tillsatser, se allergener ovan 8. HUR LÄNGE HÅLLER POLYMERER? Beror på 1. Molekylärrelaxation 2. Spänningsrelaxation 3. Minne 4. Viskoelasticitet – vid kortvarig belastning är deformationen elastisk, vid långvarig mer viskoelastisk 5. Krypning (creep) – gamla amalgamfyllningar som belastas à deformeras och utvidgas 1. MOLEKYLÄR RELAXATION - Vi drar ut ett osträckt prov snabbt och släpper det - Då får vi en bibehållen deformation i materialet - Dvs materialet ”flyter” 2. SPÄNNINGSRELAXATION - När man sträckt ut ett material kommer det att över tid relaxera och bli mer slappt, slappna av - Tänk gummiband runt en tidning går sönder efter ett tag 3. MINNE - Motsats till relaxation à alltså hur bra ett material kan återfå sin ursprungliga form - Relevant för avtrycksmaterial och hur mycket de återtar sin form när man tar ut det ur munnen - Plastpåsar har dåligt minne, använder du den mycket kommer den till slut bli ”utdragen” och sliten - Viskösa kroppar (creme fraiche) saknar minne helt CRAZING (VITA MOLN) KAN BILDAS I MATERIALET - Uppstår vid belastning och är små mikroskopiska hålrum - Risken för crazing ökar vid höga temperaturer eller om vi utsatt materialet för kemikalier - Om patienten rengör protesen med starka rengöringsmedel eller dricker mycket alkohol FRAKTURRISKEN ÖKAR VID 1. Inhomogena material som är dåligt blandade 2. Låg molekylvikt à sämre kohesion 3. Kemiska lösningar 4. Upprepad belastning POLYMERER KAN BRYTAS NER GENOM 1. Läckageav fillers och restmonomerer 2. Omgivningen – värme och kemiskt (starka rengöringsmedel + alkohol à crazing) 3. Sur eller basisk miljö – snusning kan ”åldra” polymerer 4. UV-strålning – gummistövlar som står i solen blir fula 5. Vatten – leder till att polymeren sväller eller lakar ut restmonomerer, löständer som förvaras i vatten --> Allt detta leder till sämre motstånd mot slitage och ökad allergirisk SAMMANFATTNING AV PLASTER Protesbasmaterial med Carina B Johansson (CBJ) – Kap 19 i boken + KDM-dokument - Förstå egenskaper hos protesbasmaterial och hur de påverkar kliniska resultatet - Betydelse som tillverkningsteknik har på produkten - Att produkten ska vara komfortabel, estetisk, funktionell, retention och användning - Akrylater finns i protesbasmaterial, klammerplåt (tandställning i gommen), bettskenor, temporära kronor/broar, rebasering och proteständer - Ju längre polymerkedjor à ju fler sekundära bindningar bildas mellan kedjorna à styvhet och hållfasthet ökar à svårare att modifiera det polymerisade materialet PATIENTENS KRAV PÅ PROTESBASMATERIALET 1. Ska passa bra och vara bekväm 2. Inte skada vävnaden 3. Lätt att rengöra 4. Estetiskt fin 5. Göra så smaken inte påverkas, mat ska fortfarande smaka gott TANDLÄKARENS KRAV PÅ PROTESBASMATERIALET 1. Hållfast – ska inte gå sönder om man tappar i golvet 2. Kunna repareras 3. Estetiskt fin 4. Biokompatibel 5. Röntgenkontrast – gör att det blir lättare att se om pat råkat själva någon del av konstruktionen HUR TILLVERKAS PROTESBASMATERIAL? 1. Blandar vätska (MMA med EGDMA som tvärbinder materialet) med pulver (PMMA = polymetylmetakrylat) 2. Det blir en tjockflytande massa, som gröt 3. Sen varm- eller kallpolymeriserar man det (se nedan) 4. Man får då restnomonerer, dessa blir fler vid kallpolymerisation än varm Kan också innehålla - Mjukgörare à gör att polymerkedjorna kan böja sig à materialet blir mjukare - Såprotesen blir inte för styv och spröd - Tvärbindare = motsats till mjukgörare à gör så polymeren får tvärbindningar à materialet blir hårdare och mer stabilt, mer sprött VARMPOLYMERISATION – VANLIGAST - Polymeriserar i vatten som långsamt ökar från 70 à 100 grader - Ger färre restmonomerer - Tar lång tid att göra (7 timmar) KALLPOLYMERISATION – KEMISK - Sätter till en aktivator till pulvret - Blandar sen pulver och vätska och får en kemisk initiering av polymerisationen - Ger fler restmonomerer och därför gör man främst varmpolymerisation - Går fortare att göra (1-3 timmar) à bra om man ska laga protes och pat vill ha tillbaka den snabbt CRITICAL QUESTION: What are the main benefits and drawbacks of denture base resins cured by a chemical activation process (kall) compare with those that are heatactivated? - Fördel att det går fortare, nackdel att man får fler restmonomer HUR GÅR DET TILL PÅ LAB? 1. Tandtek får vårt avtryck och slår ut det i gips 2. Blandar MMA och PMMA 3. Varmpolymerisation av konstruktionen genom: - Pressning = mer beröring av materialet, sätter in akrylat för hand i en kyvett för protesbasen à sätter på locket à pressar ihop det - Injicering = mindre beröring av materialet, injicerar akrylat in i en kyvett utan att röra vid det PROTESBASMATERIAL KRYMPER VID POLYMERISATION - Då kan det läcka in saliv eller mat under protesbasen - Leder till dekubitus, protesstomatit, frakturer, missfärgningar, blåsor och sprickor i protesbasen - Krympningen sker främst i gommen - Kompenseras genom att ha 1. Ökat tryck i kyveten à minskar blåsor 2. Ha ett expanderande gips à då får man lite större protesbas och krympning kompenseras CRITICAL QUESTION: What causes porosity in denture bases? How can these defects be minimized? VANLIGA PROBLEM MED PROTESBASMATERIAL 1. Lossnade proteständer – då är varmpolymerisation bättre än kallpolymerisation 2. Brott pga att de får slag mot sig 3. Utmattningsbrott vid upprepad belastning 4. Krympning vid polymerisationen (se ovan och bild à) HYGIENINSTRUKTIONER FÖR AVTAGBARA PROTESER - Använd en mjuk borste och diskmedel/protestandkräm - Undvik slipande och starka rengöringsmedel - Finns det tandsten på à lös ättika i vatten och låt protesen stå i det över natten (som bettskenor) - Förvara den fuktigt (blöt bomullstuss) när den inte används - Annars kan passformen bli sämre om den torkar ut